Wish You a Dream Come True
by SailorGundamFantasy
Summary: What's this? The Senshi and our fav. hot gundam pilots are haveing weird dreams? Why? You pick pairings. RR=) Chapter 4 finally updated!
1. Where in te Bunny World?

Disclaimer: I don't want to say it…  
  
Heero: Say it or Omae o Koruso  
  
SGFantasy: :gulp: Idon'townneitherSorGWnowleavemealone!  
  
Quatra: You didn't need to be mean Heero  
  
Duo: Yeah, Q-man is right Hee-man  
  
Heero: Omae O Koruso Duo  
  
Duo: AHHHHHH!  
  
Wufei: Weaklings…  
  
Duo: WUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAANNNNN!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE! I'LL SLICE YOU IN HALF MAXWELL!  
  
Trowa: …On With the Story  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" a certain odango atama asked herself as she walked through what seemed like a door. All around was white and…bunny covered walls?  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" a monotone voice snapped as she stopped at seeing she was at gun point.  
  
"I-I-I" Usagi stuttered as the boy with unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes pointed his pistol at her. She trained her eyes to look elsewhere when she say 4 more boys in the room, all staring curiously, well except two. One was indifferent and one was muttering about weak onnas and weak Maxwells (come on people! You know who!).  
  
"Hey! Put that gun down! You can poke an eye out!" a femine voice shouted out. Everyone in the room looked in surprise to see 4 more girls at the doorway.  
  
"Omae O Koruso…"the boy threatedned before he was interrupted by the braided one.  
  
"Oi! Babes! This is Definitely a dream!" Duo drooled, unaware of the glares he was getting.  
  
"Hey, Cute Guys Girls! Must not drool…" The blonde girl with the bow said dazedly, also unaware of two glares she was receiving.  
  
"MINAKO! This isn't the time or place!" Rei shouted at her friend…who was currently flirting with Duo and Quatra.  
  
"I'm afraid Rei's right Minako, we don't know where we are…and Mako you're drooling on me!" Ami shouted as Makoto wiped off the drool, blushing.  
  
"They look like my old boyfriends…" Mokoto said before she was interrupted by a safety coming off and a monotone voice.  
  
"I'll ask just one more time…Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero asked, pointing the gun at the odangoed one…  
  
And that's the First Chapter! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Wufei: Weak onna can't even finish a story in a one-shot…  
  
ME: Shut up Wuffie the Wuman.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Duo (laughing): Shut-up Justice boy!  
  
Wufei: You braid shall be your demise now Maxwell!  
  
Duo: EEP!  
  
(Duo runs as Wufei chases him)  
  
Me: Review Reader! 


	2. Who the Hell Are you?

Wish You A Dream Come True  
  
By, Sailor Gundam Fantasy  
  
Ch. 2 Who the Hell Are You?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Wufei: I refuse to say it onna  
  
SGF: Pleeeaaaasssseeee Fei-chan?  
  
Wufei: Only weak onnas have this privilege.  
  
Makato and Rei: What's THAT supposed to mean??!!  
  
Minako: You know Wufei, you should be nicer to Fantasy-chan...  
  
Quatra: I agree.  
  
Duo: Yeah, she could pair you up with Relena!  
  
(Everyone pales, even Trowa and Heero)  
  
Trowa: Nobody deserves THAT. (No offense Relena fans)  
  
SGF: Pleeeaaaaasssseee say it Fei-chan...you know it depresses me...and that disables me from writing as much...  
  
Ami: Yes Wufei, please say it. I want to see what happens to all of us...  
  
SGF: Please? (Pouts)  
  
Wufei: No.  
  
Rei: Just say it Fantasy-chan, he's obviously being a baby over it.  
  
SGF: Ok...Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon own me...  
  
(Everyone sweatdrops)  
  
SGF (blushes): Gomen! I mean I don't own either of them! SO don't sue!  
  
Everyone except Trowa, Wufei, and Heero: Now on with the story!  
  
(And for the people who know 'hn'nese) Trowa and Heero: Hn, Hn, Hn, Hn, Hn!  
  
(And for all those who speak 'Wufench') Wufei: Weak Baka Onna!  
  
(SGF sweatdrops as all girls in the room jump Wufei)  
  
Warning: In the beginning, major babbling problem due to Wufei not agreeing to say Disclaimer!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before: Read Ch. 1!  
  
Present:  
  
"Errrr...Well, my name is Usagi Tsukino, ummm I don't work for anyone, heck, I don't even work! Hehe...Ummm can you please put the gun down?" Usagi babbled eyeing the gun fearfully. She hadn't transformed, and if he pulls that trigger...well, let's just say it's bye-bye Usagi.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, seeing the girl babble on and on... 'These girls are cute...' he thought, which shocked him to no end. He stopped all thoughts as he scolded himself 'Cute?! I'm the perfect soldier! Get your act together Yuy!'. He was unaware of the sapphire eyes watching him curiously.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking about' Usagi thought as she saw the wild- haired prussian blue eyed boy glare for no apparent reason. She allowed her eyes to wonder away from the gun as she looked at all the guys in the room. 'Ooohhh! They're all soooo cute! Almost as cute as Mamo-chan...'.  
  
She stopped her thoughts as her eyes watered as the memories overflowed her head. "Oh Mamo-chan...how could you? You said you loved me, and you were sleeping with other women...I thought we were meant to be together, what did I do wrong?'  
  
"Hey Odango-Atama! Are you alright?" Rei's voice cut through her trail of thought, and caught the tear that had come out of her eye without her notice. She blinked back the rest of the tears and forced a smile on her face, momentarily forgetting she was being held at gunpoint.  
  
I'm fine Rei-chan!" Straining her voice a little, making her sound cheerful. But Rei saw right through her smile and saw a lot of pain and self-punishment behind her eyes. She decided to question her later, remembering the situation at hand.  
  
Usagi sighed to herself, thanking God Rei believed her story (which Rei didn't, but she can't read Rei's mind...~_*). Usagi had decided not to tell the scouts about Mamoru's deceitfulness (is that even a word???). She was afraid that they would blow their stacks, but really who wouldn't? Usagi was the light in all the scouts' lives and if anyone tried to dim that light, they would surely have to pay.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan, do you have any idea why are we in your room?" Ami asked Usagi, who blushed.  
  
"It's not my room Ami-chan...I'm not THAT immature anymore ya know..." Usagi muttered angrily, scowling at Ami.  
  
"Hey ummm...girls? Do any of you notice our erm, fashion apparels?" Makato asked, flushing. All the girls looked down to see they were still in their night clothes. Rei was wearing a red tank top with silk red pajama pants. Minako was wearing something akin to an orange princess nightgown. Makato was wearing a green short night gown (Jupiter in a dress? She wore one in the manga...so I guess it's okay). And Usagi was wearing blue pajama pants with little crescent moons and a tank with a big crescent moon in the middle (I have those pants...I made the shirt =P LOL). The girls all blushed as a whistle was heard, coming from yours truly, the braided baka (running from Duo fans: SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!! I love him too!). A number of 'hentai', echii', and 'pervert' sounded through the room as Rei slapped the braided boy upside the head.  
  
"Hey! How come the boys are all in normal clothes? I mean, if you do call those normal, but still it's not fair!" Minako whined as she eyed the boys' strange clothing. The boys were wearing their usual attire. You know, green tank tops with spandex, black priest outfits, white dress shirts with tan vests and pants, green turtle necks with black pants, and black tanks with grey sweats (drool at guys and outfits...:it makes them look soooo hott! :sweatdrop: LOL).  
  
"Well, then does anyone know where we are?" Trowa spoke for the first time since they got there. The girls jumped. They forgot he was even he was there.  
  
"No, but I'm guessing we're all in Usagi-chan's old room, considering there are bunnies on the walls," Ami said, her brains shining out once again. There were a couple of snickers heard from the girls and one boy (Duo of course, Quatre could never laugh at someone) and creating a glare from Usagi.  
  
Rei took this distraction to drag Usagi (who was STILL at gunpoint for some reason) to a corner of the room where it was really dark and whispered to her "I'm gonna try to transform, so I suggest you try to too,". Usagi nodded and both of them whispered their transformation phrases, still unnoticed by the guys and girls. Nothing happened.  
  
"What the..?!" Rei tried again, just to get the same results. "She tried her communicator to contact the outers but all she got was a blank screen. When nothing happened once more, she put it back into her space pocket and she walked over to Minako, Makato, and Ami. She told them what happened, and they instantly became alarmed, all with the same thought in mind. What would happen if the boys decided to attack?  
  
The boys, however, had their minds elsewhere.  
  
'Man, I wonder if one of them will go out with me...' Duo thought as he drooled, staring at the girls.  
  
'Why are we here? These girls seem harmless, but they seem to know something, but just a little more than us,' Trowa thought as he too stared at the girls in wonder (hey, I know he's probably never been in wonder, but he is stuck somewhere he doesn't even know, inside a room filled with bunnies!).  
  
'INJUSTICE! All these onnas are weak and baka! Weaker than Maxwell! It's an injustice holding me in here with weak onnas and Maxwell' (I'm not even going to say who thought this).  
  
'I hope we all get out of here okay...everyone is stuck here and we don't know what to do..' Quatre thought as he stared at a bunny covered wall.  
  
'They all are in the way of our mission. Must eliminate all obstacles.' (I'll leave you to find out who this is).  
  
"Umm, hey...we don't know your names and you don't know ours...and it looks like we're going to be stuck in here for a while so for starters I'm Minako Aino! I don't work for anyone...well maybe for lover, but that's more like a hobby! And I hope all you guys are single because we all are except for Usa-chan here!" Minako chattered, and kept going too. Several groans were heard, mostly from the girls, and fortunately for Usagi, nobody saw her wince. Duo smiled when he heard the blabbering blonde say 'single'.  
  
"Well, I'm Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide but I never tell a lie...and I think all of you are gorgeous!" This caused all the girls to blush and the boys except Quatre and Trowa to roll their eyes. Duo wold never change...even in a bunny room.  
  
"Well, glad to meet you Duo-chan! These are my friends Ami-chan Mizuno (I don't even know if this is the right last name...if it isn't let me know please!)" Minako pointed at the blue-haired one. "She's a brain and single by the way." Ami blushed and lowered her eyes. "That's Rei-chan Hino, she has a very bad-temper and knows kung fu," she pointed at Rei, ignoring the glare. "This is Mako-chan Kino, who says every cute guy looks like her old boyfriend. She is single too," Makato blushed and waved as Minako pointed at her. "And this is Usa-chan Tsukino...she is not single, so try not to hit on her," pointing at Usagi, who faked a giggle.  
  
"Well Ms. Minako-san, nice to meet you! My name is Quatre Winner. This is Trowa Barton" pointing at Trowa, who gave a 'hn' (translation: Hello, yes I am Trowa Barton. Pleasure to meet you...:a lot of words for a hn huh?:). "That is Heero Yuy, who is currently pointing a gun at your friend, Usagi- san. Heero, please put the gun down". Heero glared at the blonde Arabian before putting the pistol (Is that right?) into God knows where. "And last but not least this is----"  
  
"Wu-man! He's very single and enjoys calling onnas weak and baka and refuses to call them by their names! He enjoys polishing his precious katana and would love the chance to go out with anyone of you lovely ladies and spar with you sometimes. If you like all these qualities, then maybe Wufei's the perfect guy for you!" Duo said this all one breath, winking at the girls.  
  
"MAXWELL! YOUR BRAID IS MINE!" Yelled the very single Wufei, unsheathing his very sharp katana.  
  
"EEEP!" shrieked the very dead Duo and ran to hide behind the girls. He hid behind a certain Ami, who blushed crimson. "Save me please?" he asked..a pretty pathetic sight (Sorry! But really, seeing the god of death begging for safety to a mere mortal. I still love Duo, trust me!).  
  
Minako blinked and smiled. "Hey Wuffey, why do you want Duo's braid? Why can't you grow you own?"  
  
Wuffy...I mean Wufei's eyes bulged and his face flushed with anger. "MY NAME IS NOT SOME WEAK WUFFEY OR WU-MAN! IT IS WUFEI!! NOW DIE!!!"  
  
"EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!" Minako ran behind Quatre who blushes as Wufei approached them, a deadly glint in his eyes. Duo, who had been holding it in for a long time, busted out laughing, holding onto an unsuspecting Ami for support. Ami blushed and started giggling, unaware of the angry coal black eyes turning to them.  
  
Minako, who had been flirting with an oblivious Quatre (while hiding behind him), noticed this and made a jet stream to where Rei and Makato were standing, whispering to each other glancing at the boys once in a while (:rolls eyes: Wonder what they're talking about). Minako hid behind them, adding a comment to their conversation. This caused them to look at Wufei, who they saw was approaching the non-expecting duo of Duo and Ami. They knew Ami was practically defenseless without her transforming, but before they could make a move to stop Wufei, the bunny room began to vibrate (think earthquake people). It shook nearly everyone to the ground except Usagi, Rei, Makato, Heero and Trowa. Duo landed on top of Minako and Ami, guarding their bodies with his. Quatre was knocked down by Trowa (NO they aren't that way) and Wufei tripped over Duo and co. and landed on his face (running from Wufei fans: sorry sorry sorry sorry!). Makato knocked Rei over and covered her body with hers (and no hentais, they aren't that way either. Can't friends save friends?) since it was nearly impossible to get to Usagi now. Heero pulled Usagi down (no, this doesn't mean they're going to be a couple...) protecting her body with his.  
  
Usagi, who had tears in her eyes from the impact, looked to Heero and asked "Why are you guys doing this?" She saw him smirk quickly before he replied.  
  
""Because we protect the innocent."  
  
"But we-" Usagi was interrupted as the floor stopped moving. They all looked up, before looking back down after hearing a loud CRACK! Screams could now be heard as the floor broke into pieces, and the scouts and pilots fellinto the deep black hole now beneath them...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SGF: Cliffhanger! How do you like? I made this chapter really long. I should have the next chapter out by March 9th (today is March 4th, I started this fic March 3rd). For pairings, I was thinking hey, why don't I let the reviewers pick the strangest couples? Whoever makes the strangest pairings, they will not only appear in my story, but the pairing will be chosen! In order to win however, you must have a couple of people agree with you, and you and those people will appear in the story! I was also thinking for Setsuna to appear in the story, and maybe pair her up with someone too. I'm truly sorry to those who were expecting Usagi/Heero, Minako/Duo, Ami/Quatre, Rei/Wufei, and Mako/Trowa but I promise to put those pairings in my next fic, which will be coming out really, really soon (if I'm lucky, by Saturday, March 9th.=D) I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, email me flames, comments, and suggestions if you want too. And remember reader...  
  
Everyone except Wufei, Trowa, and Heero: Review Please!  
  
Trowa and Heero: Hn Hn!  
  
Wufei: Onna Weak!  
  
(Sailor Gundam Fantasy sweatdrops as every girl jumps Wufei). 


	3. Where's ChibiUsa?

Wish You A Dream Come True  
  
By Sailor Gundam Fantasy  
  
Ch. 3 Where's ChibiUsa?  
  
Disclaimer(...oh boy…)-  
  
SGF: I'mmmmm baaaccckkkk! It's March 9th everyone! Third Chapter time! And my Birthday is coming up on March 20th, isn't that great?! I want presents!!! (Errr...I know, I'm acting OOC (out of character)). I would also like to thank Angel flame for helping me write my newest fic, 'A Bunny in Glass Slippers' and all the readers for reviewing. Let me know if the outers should be in there as well, ok?  
  
Quatre: Thank you all so much. You have made Fantasy-chan's and my day.  
  
Usagi: So, what is this chapter about Fantasy-chan?  
  
SGF: Weeellllllll-  
  
Mamoru/Darien: FAAAANNNNTTTTAAAASSSSSSSYYYYY-CCHHAANN!!!!  
  
SGF: Eeeeeppppppp!!!  
  
(SGF hides behind G-boys)  
  
Wufei: Stay away from the weak onna.  
  
Quatre: I'll have to agree. Fantasy-chan is our friend and if she doesn't want to see you, you're not going to force her too.  
  
Duo: We will NOT let YOU touch her...  
  
Trowa: It's our mission to protect Fantasy-chan.  
  
Heero: We will eliminate all obstacles...especially you Mamo-baka/Darien- baka.  
  
Darien/Mamo-baka(sorry Mamoru/Darien fans! I swear I didn't mean it!): I'll leave her alone as soon as she pairs me up with either me and Usagi/Serena or me and Fantasy-chan and—  
  
Relena: Me and Hee-chan!  
  
(Everyone cringes but SGF brings out her laptop while everyone's not looking and starts typing.)  
  
SGF (typing): — And Darien and Relena went to the Bahamas for a very loooonnnnngggg vacation...  
  
(Relena and Mamoru/Darien are forced out by an invisible force. Everyone cheers but Duo cheers the loudest. Duo kisses SGF who blushes and slaps him.)  
  
SGF: Get A Hold on yourself Duo!  
  
Quatre: Don't you think you hit him kind of hard?  
  
SGF: Do YOU want to kiss him Quat-chan?  
  
Quatre: NO!  
  
SGF: Ok then. Now since that's settled I can do my thing. I was feeling really, REALLY bad when i started getting all these emails saying about the story's pairings. And since I'm soft like that, i think all of you needed a break. I have decided that there shall be limited Pairings. What that means is that there will be only three people for each girl for that reviewer to choose from. Here are the pairings.  
  
Usagi (you only can choose from three) Makoto  
  
Heero Trowa  
  
Duo Wufei  
  
Trowa Duo  
  
  
  
Minako Ami  
  
Quatre Quatre  
  
Wufei Duo  
  
Trowa Trowa  
  
  
  
Rei Setsuna  
  
Wufei Trowa  
  
Duo Milliardo  
  
Quatre Treize  
  
SGF: You like? We also need to choose who shall be Usagi's lost bro!  
  
(Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnn!)  
  
Wufei: Let's get on with the damn story onna!  
  
Ami: Please Fantasy-chan, I really must agree.  
  
Minako: Yeah, I wanna find out what happens to us!  
  
SGF: Well, Ok. Only if Heero says the Disclaimer.  
  
Heero: ....Hn, Hn, Hn, Hn. (Fantasy-chan does not own GW or SM.)  
  
(Everyone sweatdrops.)  
  
SGF: OKKKKKKK....  
  
Duo: Now without any further a due...(glares at Wufei)...Here is Chapter 3!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*At Mako's House* 2:05 A.M.  
  
Makoto Kino sat up startled in her bed. Her green eyes searched the room and she took a deep breath. She stepped out of her bed, feeling the stone cold hard floor under her feet. She looked at her clock which told her it was now 2:07 in the morning. She groaned and stumbled tiredly into her kitchen putting on some hot chocolate. She sat on her stool that was in back of the kitchen counter. She was tempted to pick up the phone next to her to call Usagi, but she didn't want to risk waking her up. 'It's not like she had the same dream' she thought, bringing her down memory lane. The girls were there, in a bunny room, AND there were hunks there....  
  
'Too bad they were just dream guys...they looked like Freddy but MUCH cuter...hey, hold up, what were they all doing in my dream anyways? I thought Rei only had these types of dreams...'. These questions ran through Mako's head as she tried to figure them all out. What really brought her out of her thoughts and into the real world was the smell of good old burnt chocolate...  
  
"NO!" she yelled as she picked up the hot liquid from the handle. She put it quickly put it on the counter but not before some of the hot liquid made it's way to her hand. "OWWWWWW!" (This is definitely not her night...sorry Mako-fans, but this has got to happen). She clutched her hand and ran to the bathroom...right before she accidently knocked over the phone. If you looked at the clock, it would have said 2:15 A.M. (Yes, time is very significant in this chapter).  
  
(Its not the end yet!)  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*Minako's house* (2:31 A.M.)  
  
Minako Aino slammed the phone on the receiver for the 8th time that early morning. She glanced at the chair which held her white cat to see him on his side, sleeping soundly. She had woken up in a cold sweat earlier due to a strange dream and had knocked him off her bed. He started complaining very loudly, but she had reminded him that her mom was still home. She was lucky her mother didn't wake up from the racket they were making, or she would be on punishment for a week. She reminisced on what had happened in the dream that made her wake up like that and smiled. Five hott guys...5 SINGLE hott guys (trust me, there's a BIG difference between hott guys and SINGLE hott guys). A single tear made it's way down an oblivious Minako's cheek as she reflected her next thought. 'Yeah right Minako. Get real. Like any guy could ever like you, a ditzy, stupid, bubbly, blonde'. She blew the thought off, wishing at that exact moment that she was somebody's somebody.  
  
Well anyway, back in the present world, out of Minako's thoughts, she had been trying to get in touch Makoto to tell her about the dream...since Mako never really minded. Makoto was more like a listening type, much like Usagi. But Minako knew that Usagi would mind...well her parent would at least. Especially her father... Minako shuddered at thought of Usagi Otousan/father's rage. And well besides, Usagi would have slept throughout all 8 calls. Minako sighed loudly as she picked up the phone and tried dialing again, only to get the same response as before.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*At Ami's House* 2:07 A.M.  
  
  
  
Ami closed her eyes for the ninth time that morning, trying to get to sleep. She had woken up earlier from a most unforgettable dream. There had been her and her 4 friends, in a bunny room, with 5 cute guys. 'Cute?' Ami blushed, even if it was just a thought. 'Well, they are quite attractive...Oh I have to stop hanging around Minako so much!' Ami swung her legs over the ledge of the bed, putting her feet on the cold floor. 'I must remind okassan/mother about the heater...it's absolutely freezing!' She looked over at the picture of her and the rest of the scouts, even the outers.  
  
As Ami sat in front of the desk, looking at the picture, she started remising what had happen that day. Haruka had a sun dress on, for the first time (she had wore a dress...imagine! Though I don't like skirts that much either...) in a long time. Michelle (i don't know how to spell her Japanese name...Gomen!) Had an elegant green sleeveless sweater with a long knee-high skirt. Hotaru was wearing a knee-length purple dress with a black trench coat. Setsuna wore a black ankle-length dress with a purple sweater. Minako had worn an orange turtle-neck with a knee-length orange plaid skirt, saying something about being a new style in England (not really...not that I know of anyway...I just put it there!) Mako had surprised all of them by wearing a green sweater and a dark green turtle- neck skirt. Ami giggled as she remembered what Mako had worn in her dream. 'Oh my...Mako is in for endless teasing if the girls ever find out about my dream...but so am i for dreaming about those boys.' She blushed again as she forced the memories of the picture back to her head. Ami had worn a blue tank with a blue sweater and a jean skirt. Rei had worn a red tank with a black knee-length dress. Usa had worn a white tube with a blue below knee skirt (think of her school uniform dress!). Now that Ami thought about it, everyone had wore dresses or skirts that day. 'Weird!' Ami thought as scratched her chin (NO! This does not any significance in the story...yet, i think...:blinks: ) And then Chibi-Usa had worn a yellow sundress with a cute sun hat while hanging on to her future mother's legs. Mamoru could not make it because of work. He could never make it to Senshi meetings...only once in a while. Ami frowned. 'Usa would become so depressed.... Could Mamoru be...? No, no...he knows the importance of the future....right?!' The thought stuck in her head like glue. She unconsciously looked back at the picture and gasped as tears appeared in her eyes. ChibiUsa was no where to be found there.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*Rei's house* 2:15 A.M  
  
Rei sighed for the forth time that morning putting the tea down. She had woken up from a very strange dream (yeah, yeah, we know...:sticks out tongue and smiles:) and had gone to do a fire reading. She didn't get anything, which thoroughly shocked her to no end. She always got something. 'Those five guys...there's something about them...' 'Yeah, they're soooo hott!' a thought counters, causing a pink tinge to overcome Rei's cheeks as she began to scold herself...after she hung, drowned, and put afire the thought. 'No more listening to Mako-chan and Mina-chan!' She took another sip of tea. She breathed in the scent that relaxed her. She looked back at the details of her dream. 'Bunny room, girls, guys, gun, crying Us...' Rei stopped right then, almost dropping her teacup. Usa was crying Rei mused as she looked into her teacup. Why? Rei had almost forgot the tears of her best friend. Why was she crying? 'I'll have to ask her tomorrow then...i don't think she'll appreciate me ruining her sleep.'  
  
She stood up, looking around her room. She stared mainly at the dresser which held three special pictures and smiled. The picture to the right was a photo of her and Usagi smiling in tuxes. That was the first time Usagi had put her hair down and the first and last time Rei had ver put Usagi's odangos in her raven black hair. She had to admit now she looked pretty cute, in that childish, silly way. The left picture was of the inners, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen. They were posing as the Spice Girls as Tuxedo Kamen held out a rose while putting it in Usagi's hair. Rei couldn't help but laugh at the memory. Mako, of course, was posing as Sporty (naturally), Rei had been posing as Posh, Minako had been Ginger, Ami had been Baby, which was kind of cute, and Usagi as Scary. Then in the middle of the two pictures was the whole group un their scout forms. Tuxedo Kamen B.K.A (better known as) Mamoru could not make it. He had to go to work that weekend afternoon. 'Hmm...funny. I thought he didn't work on weekends...' She was surprised where her thoughts leading and shook them off. 'No, no...mustn't think that'. She picked up the middle picture adoringly, before dropping it to the floor in total shock. She looked at her hand as if it had burned her. The picture frame had shattered into gazillions of small pieces all over the floor. She barely heard her grandfather cough and yell.  
  
"REI?! Are you alright?!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright grandpa! Just a nightmare!" came the automatic response from Rei, who was still in shock. She noted there were droplets of rain on her cheeks and reminded herself to fix the leak in the afternoon. She later realized she was crying.  
  
"All right...keep it down!" her grandfather's voice rang through her head, bringing her bak to reality. The sound of a door sliding shut was heard throughout the small shrine, leaving Rei in peace. Rei kneeled shakily down to the glass shattered photo and scraped the glass off of it. She ignored the pain of her fingers and the blood, as she slowly picked up the picture. She looked carefully at it again, before standing up quickly and running to the door while thinking 'please...please don't let it be true...'. She opened it quietly and sprinted down the empty hallway, her feet padding softly in the barren hallways. She was going to do a fire reading.  
  
Rei had a mystery to solve...and she knew it would take more than handy dandy notebooks to solve it. Rei knew the fire could tell her something she didn't know. The mystery? What happened to ChibiUsa.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*At Usagi's House* 2:15 A.M.  
  
Usagi sat against the bedpost and sighed, another tear escaping her eyes. She wiped at it furiously, while thinking about who else but Mamoru. She had caught him cheating on her with a red-head with blue sparkling eyes. They were in the state of undressing while passionately kissing, when Usagi had walked in. She didn't cry or wail like she normally would, but just stood there shocked. She was furious and very hurt. She thought Mamoru had loved her...but she wasn't expecting this.(Ya know, I know how she feels. My ex once did this to me, but he was kissing another girl...no more drama in my life now that he's gone!) She ran out leaving Mamoru left with the blushing red-head, who was slowly getting dressed while muttering "Damn playing bastard... said he was single..."(ok, I'll have to raise this to PG13 then!) She had smacked Mamoru, who was also getting dressed, preparing to run after Usagi.  
  
Usagi had run to her house...no one was home. She ran into her room and cried and cried...not because on Mamoru...not because of the future...but for ChibiUsa. She was also crying for herself, she had been playing dumb all this time. She was as smart as any normal student, not as smart as Ami, but just the average student. She had been playing dumb because of love. Of course, those 30s would have been 80s if Usagi had only tried to pass, but something told her to stay like that. Mamoru would be faithful always. Or at least that's what she thought. Deep inside, she knew he had been cheating on her, but she never brought it up to light. Her mother had told her...her mother knew her daughter was smarter than what she let on...that never play dumb for a man. But Usa being as stubborn as she is, refused to listen, and now she was in the predicament she was in now.  
  
She didn't want to tell her friends how she felt or what Mamoru had done. No friends, when they see you panic, the panic as well, making the situation worsen and more complicated. Besides, this whole ordeal probably would have blown out of proportion. Their whole lives will end up in the paper, which headlines would read 'Man Dead...Murder done by Group of Teenage Girls...Known As the Sailor Scouts!'. No. No need to tell them. Her mind wondered to her dream, and looked at it from her view. The girls were there, and so were the cute boys. She shook her head and got off her bed, ignoring the cold floor (people, ever hear of furnace?!). Her cat lay undisturbed, still sleeping soundly. She refused to fall in love ever again. As she stared out of her room's windows, she silently wondered who those boys were. She hadn't seen Mamoru since that day which had been Monday, right after school which was a half day. She knew Mamoru had a day off, though he must have forgotten that. Today was Wednesday, and tomorrow was no school. She felt the wind against her face, leaning out the window. She stared at the moon, and asked it very, very quietly...  
  
"Can I, Will I, ever love again?"  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*In the Gundam World, Quatre's mansion, In the Gundam hangar* 2:17  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell sighed as he struggled to turn the wrench to tighten the screw. He had apparently fell asleep while fixing his gundam, and it set him back. He smiled as he remembered the dream. All those hott girls, 4 single girls. He could at least probably get hooked up with one of them at least. He snickered as he remembered what that girl...Minako was it?...had said about Wufei. Wuffy, that's a new one. He wished the dream had lasted a longer time. He had woken up in a very cold sweat around 2 in his cockpit, his hand still on the wrench. Weird. But that's the definition of Duo, right under the word abnormal. Tomorrow they all had to go to the Sanq Kingdom to see...Duo shuddered(SGF shudders too, Ewlll)...Relena. Apparently, another war was about to break out and the gundam pilots were needed yet again to save the stupid entire world... again. 'Well, at least there will be something to do. It's been soooo boring lately. Even teasing Wu-man has been losing it's perks. But it didn't when those girls were teasing Wu-man.' He smiled brightly, thinking of the things Duo was going to taunt Wufei about today...onnas/women beating him senselessly. 'Ok, it's not exactly the truth, but it's not like he had the same dream'. How wrong Duo was though...  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
*In the Gundam World, Quatre's mansion,, the library* 2:15 A.M.  
  
Trowa Barton had the book in his hands, but his eyes were unseeing. He couldn't bring himself to read, not after his dream. He had fell asleep while reading a book of myths, which was very, very strange for the pilot of Heavy Arms. The dream consisted of him, the guys, the girls, and the Bunny room. He couldn't understand the bunny room, but he couldn't understand the pretty girls either. They were as confused as he, but they still seemed to understand a little more. That blue haired one...Ami was it?...had said something about being a Usagi's room, in which that meatballed head blonde girl named...uh Usagi?...blushed and said something about not being her room. Apparently it was all a dream, but still...it was too real. Perhaps they had all met in the dream world for a special reason. Trowa then smirked and put the book down, while shaking his head. He had to cut down on the myth books. 'But, it is very possible, right? The only thing that you can be sure of you can see.' Trowa stood up shaking off his thoughts. He walked toward the door, still thinking about the beautiful girls. 'Beautiful? Duo...no more listening to him'. He walked out of the door to go see a certain brunette perfect soldier, who he knew was still awake.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*Ditto, the Music room* 2:21 A.M.  
  
Quatre Winner played beautifully on the violin as he looked over his thoughts. He had woken up also that early morning, unbeknown to him, so had the other pilots. He was just playing his piano when he had fallen asleep. His dream was a very strange one indeed.... the guys and he were in a... bunny room?...and there were also gorgeous girls in the room. The sound of a violin dropping throughout the room as scarlet overtook the cheeks of the pilot of Sandrock. 'Oh My...That's the last time I'm listening to Duo ever again!' The blushing blonde had to admit though, the girls were very attractive. Even in their night cloths. Quatre's cheeks became redder and redder with every thought, so he deceased any more oncoming thoughts (I swear that boy is going to die from blushing one day!). He decided to put up his violin for the night, morning, ...whatever. He turned out the light, smiling as he thought what that girl...Minako...called Wufei. 'Wuffy...' he chuckled to himself, wondering if the guys had the sam dream. And then another thought overtook his head as he stopped in front of his room, opening the door.  
  
Were those girls real?!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*Whatever, Whatever, the Training room* 2:18 A.M.  
  
'INJUSTICE! INJUSTICE!' ran throughout the pilot of Shenlong's head as he practiced a very beautiful kata. He had woken up that early morning in his room, drenched in sweat. He didn't know what to make of the dream, but he would make sure to kill a certain braided baka, for the comment he made in the dream..even if it was just a dream. 'Weak braided baka Maxwell, Stupid Weak Baka Onnas!' To him, it was a total injustice and a weakness to be held with the braided baka and his comrades...with weak baka flirtatious onnas in none-the-less a bunny room!  
  
"Damn onnas, damn Maxwell, Damn Dishonorable weak baka rabbit room..." Wufei went on and on as he trained, ranting about weakness, injustice, justice. The walking justice did not even notice the curious, amused grey eyes watching him (oooohhhh...this person will later appear in the story...so remember him/her=D) from the corner of the room, who disappeared a millisecond later.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*ETC the kitchen* 2:36  
  
Heero Yuy groaned as he rubbed his eyes annoyingly. He had mission tomorrow...and that mission meant seeing the annoying, bitchy (sorry Relena fans!) Relena Peacecrap...er Peacecraft. He shook the thought off of him, thinking of more important things. He had tried to look for the girls on the net but got nothing. 'Maybe they were just a dream...' Trowa had come to him earlier, telling him about the dream. It seemed that all the pilots had the same dream probably. That would mean Wufei would try to kill Duo later that morning. Heero wondered silently why he had picked Duo for his best friend. 'So unlike me...' Heero then realized something. He, the perfect soldier, had a best friend. Something as weak as that should be unforgiven, but Heero had to admit, Duo was a great friend...the complete opposite of him. Heero's mind wandered back to the dream. He had woken up that morning his head resting in his arms, near the laptop. He didn't even remember falling asleep. When he woke up, he instantly got on his laptop to find the girls, remembering their names perfectly. Nothing. He even spelled it in different ways. Nothing. He sighed and turned back the screen, as one question still raged on in his head.  
  
Was it for real?!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*The Sailor Moon blah, blah, Setsuna's 6 bedroom apartment where the outers are staying* 2:06 A.M.  
  
Grey eyes watched the clock carefully, as if to determine what time the green haired senshi of Pluto and protector of time and space was to wake up. 5 seconds before the clock turned 2:07, the figure smiled and disappeared, as if it were never there.  
  
*5seconds later*  
  
Setsuna Meioh woke up gasping, her eyes wide. She looked at the clock which said 2:07, she gulped in fear (OOC, I know). She opened her mouth, saying 3 words before falling into a deep sleep on her bed, as if she had sleeping all that time. The words you ask? Just only these three little words...  
  
"It has begun..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SGF: MAN, my fingers hurt! LOL. How do you like? Relena bashing, Mamo bashing and more to come! Email me your opinions, and I'll be sure to answer back! So remember reader...  
  
Everbody: Review Reader! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Ultimate Relena and MAmor...

1 Wish You A Dream Come True  
  
1.1 By Sailor Gundam Fantasy AND co-written by Fantasy-chan  
  
Chapter 4: The Ultimate Relena and Mamoru Bash!!!  
  
Disclaimer (…=P):  
  
SGF: Heeeeelllllllll-  
  
Fantasy-chan: -llllloooo! What's up my peoples? I know many of you don't know me, but I'm the one who answers your emails and helps with the stories…. I know you guys just love me!  
  
SGF:…Whatever!  
  
(Everyone blinks.)  
  
Quatre: I don't get it, aren't you two the same person?  
  
SGF and Fantasy-chan (appalled): NOO!  
  
Fantasy-chan: You see, SGF and me are kind of twins. Well, a couple of years ago-  
  
SGF: -F-chan discovered she could summon me if she ever needed help. Kind of like a guardian angel. As we got older, we realized we looked exactly alike! Then we found out we were really lost twins and I had a lot of special abilities. As in changing into Sailor Gundam Fantasy! My real name is Fantasia however. F-chan has a similar name as you could see. Well anyways, one day she summoned me…and I couldn't go back to where I belonged! So, I had to stay here…  
  
Fantasy-chan: Unfortunately…  
  
SGF: What?!  
  
Fantasy-chan: Nothing!  
  
SGF: Oh wells…anyways we are also going to answer some of your review questions but not before… Jett from Cowboy Bebop appears!  
  
(Jett from Cowboy Bebop appears.)  
  
Jett from Cowboy Bebop: Hi, How ya'll doing?  
  
Fantasy-chan: Jettttttyyyyy!!! (Glomps Jett while everyone sweatdrops)  
  
SGF:oooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy…  
  
Duo: Well anyways….  
  
SGF: Yeah, well Duo here will answer a question from one of the reviewers…  
  
Duo: Ok…Duo's style right?  
  
SGF: Of course Duo-chan.  
  
Duo (smiling): Ok then…ummm the question was why Heero was only under Usagi…well…uh…hmmmm….  
  
Minako: WELL?!  
  
Jett: Can someone please get this thing...uh, girl off me?  
  
SGF: Sure! (Tries to pry Fantasy-chan off of poor Jett but failing miserably)  
  
Duo: Well…err…oh yeah! There was a mistake that Fantasy-baka and-  
  
Fantasy-chan (while glomping Jett): HEY!  
  
Duo: SGF-chan made and for making it, they decided on this. That well, you get to pick pairings! You can pick and type of pairings…to weird to VERY weird to normal…and they apologize…. They would say this if they weren't, uh, busy. (Sighs) I only ask you to pair me up with SGF-chan or a scout that's pretty and cool just like her…  
  
All the scouts excluding Haruka and SGF: HEY!!!  
  
Minako: We're all very beautiful!  
  
Ami: And SGF is not even in the story!  
  
Rei: And anyways it's what on the inside that counts!  
  
Duo: Guts?  
  
Wufei: (chuckling) Stupid weak braided baka Maxwell…Stupid baka weak onnas…  
  
(Every girl excluding SGF and Fantasy-chan jumps Wufei.)  
  
Heero: The braided baka obviously forgot to say that all comments and flames are accepted and read and they really appreciate it. And she wants more ways to torture Mamo-baka and Relena-baka. Moreover, all pairings will be shown next chapter, which will be released next weekend. And happy early birthday Fantasy-chan and Sailor Gundam Fantasy-chan or Fantasia- chan. Give them reviews for their birthday…flames are accepted. Mission complete.  
  
SGF: Oh yeah, there is A LOT of…  
  
Girls: MAMO-bashing!  
  
Fantasy-chan: and…  
  
Boys: RELENA-Bashing!  
  
SGF: In this chapter! So be warned reader…  
  
Mako: And now we present to you…  
  
Michiru: The Bashing full…  
  
Hotaru: Chapter 4 The Ultimate Relena and Mamoru Bash!  
  
Setsuna: And let's not forget, SGF-chan nor Fantasy-chan will never in the future own GW or SM…sorry girls.  
  
SGF and Fantasy-chan: AWWWW MAN!  
  
Jett: And Review Reader…  
  
  
  
At Usagi's House 7:54 A.M.  
  
Luna sighed as she watched her mistress toss and turn in the bed, snoring and obviously sleeping. She glanced at the time and smiled. Usagi was slowly turning back into Usagi again. For the last couple of days, she was waking up on time, giving Luna and the rest of the family pre-heart attacks. AND even scarier, she was eating a lot less. Luna sighed as she looked at her princess with compassion. Luna knew about Mamoru's and Usagi's break-up and knew the reason behind it. However, if Usagi chose to not reveal any of the facts, Luna respected her privacy. Of course Usagi didn't know Luna knew, but being a cat had its advantages. She had followed Usagi again, feeling something was going to happen. She had saw Mamoru slap Usagi…though she doubted that Usagi realized it had happened because of all the pain that filled her. Luna was really tempted to tell the inners and outers, and Artemis, her kitty love, to go kick some Mamo ass, but like I said, she respected Usagi's privacy. Now here she was counting off the time until her Mistress woke up.  
  
3.2.1.  
  
(Come on people, say it with me.) "AHHHH!!! I'm late again!!!" came the voice, as a blond flash went through the room to the bathroom and out again. Luna was still surprised to no end how fast that girl could take a shower and get dressed that quickly. It wouldn't surprise her if she had the power to control time. And that was when Luna chuckled. But then again, if she did control time, she would be able to get to school on time…and that Setsuna-chan would have some competition as time guardian. She glanced at the clock and saw 7:58. She had exactly 2 minutes to go to school.  
  
"LUNA! This is no time to laugh I got to go! See you later!" The blonde blur (that was once called Usagi) ran out the bedroom door, down the stairs (which she stumbled on, hey I love Usa, but she wouldn't be Usa without stumbling just a little), through the kitchen, in which she grabbed a piece of cold toast, hastily said good-bye to her mother, father, and Shingo her younger brother, and ran out the door. It was then, Luna realized something that Usagi had obviously forgot. She had no school today; it was an unused snow day.  
  
Down the 4th street from the Tsukino home  
  
Anyone, and I mean, anyone who saw the jetting Usagi might have thought her to be a missile, which basically she was. She managed to dodge most of the people…all the people except for one.  
  
She crashed into a hard chest and was pushed backward into the hard ground. She landed hard on her butt, and looked up to see who she it. She glared at the person…it was non-other than…the bastard of the year…Mr. Chiba himself (Fantasy-chan: FYI, bastard of the century I mean! Sorry but in this fic, even though I helped make it, I have lost all respect for Mamo- baka and Relena-baka…though SGF still has respect for him and she kind of likes him and her! Soon, she'll make a Sere/Darien fic…but until then =P).  
  
"Well, well, well…if it isn't odango atama," said the drawling voice making Usagi want to punch him.  
  
"Shut-up Mamo-baka," Usagi snapped back, glaring at the man who had the audacity to face her after he did that to her.  
  
"Oooohh…Don't be so mean Usako," his tone somewhat softened, almost seductively. (Fantasy-chan: EWWWWLLLL!!!) A bell rang in Usagi's head, telling her run! She stood up quickly, glaring at him. Though she was stronger than Mamoru magic-wise, he was stronger physically. And the street was almost empty, which was very unusual for a Tokyo street, but practically everyone was in school and at work. All except these two. She walked toward him and tried to get past him when she grabbed her by the waist tightly and kissed her quite passionately, bruising her lips.  
  
It took awhile to register what had just happened, and Usagi was clearly shocked, appalled, and very disgusted. But before she could do anything, Mamoru suddenly let her go, making her stumble from lack of support, and gasped in pain, cursing A LOT. Usagi looked up and gasped seeing…  
  
(Fantasy-chan: "I think I'll make this a cliffhanger here…" SGF: "NO WAY! This is my story too. I'll be continuing now!")  
  
…Claw scratches on the side of his face, and Luna not to far away, panting slightly. She had run out of the house after Usagi, and arrived just in time to see Mamoru force Usagi to kiss him. Mamoru stared at the black feline before growling menacingly and stepping toward the frail animal. Luna did not notice this and asked Usagi if she was alright. She didn't see the foot that came to her side except when she felt, howling out in pain. The kick itself made Luna fly a couple of yards away, landing hard on the cement, her gasping in pain. Usagi looked at Mamoru in horror, before swiftly making her way to him and knocking the living hell out of him. Her fist got in contact with his jaw, sending his face to the side, and her knee got in contact with his groin (SGF: ouch.). She heard him take a sharp intake of breath as he well to the ground, gasping deeply. She snarled at her, picking himself up. Before Usagi could do anything however, Mamoru's hand slapped her face, hard. She fell to the ground, grasping her very red cheek. She had tears in her eyes and she tried to grab for Luna. She held Luna and tried to get up as Mamoru started at her. He was only a few feet in front of her when a familiar brunette knocked him down, as an unforgettable blonde punched him the face, enough to break his jaw. Unfortunately, it didn't. However, the duo did mange to accomplish major bruises on his face and ribs (Fantasy-chan: woohoo! More bashing!). Usagi looked up to see Haruka and Makoto (SGF: YEAH HARUKA AND MAKO!) glaring at Mamoru with pure hatred, and also to see the other senshi doing the same. Ami and Michiru went to pick their hime/princess up, while Hotaru went to heal Luna who was in serious pain. Rei, Haruka, Minako, and Makoto all gathered around Mamoru, looking at him with disgust. Mamoru looked at them fearfully from the ground, eyes widened in panic.  
  
"Uh, g-g-girls? W-what are y-you d-doing?" Mamoru put on a fake shocked voice to see if he could get away, but cursed as he heard his voice laced with fear.  
  
"I believe, Mamoru, the question is, what were YOU doing to our hime?" Setsuna asked, positively pissed at the events that had taken place.  
  
"Why, I didn't do anything Sets," Mamoru lied, picking himself slowly up.  
  
"LIAR!" Haruka yelled, punching him the face, nearly knocking him down again. "What dishonor you show, prince of Earth! How dare you harm the very person you're supposed to protect, our Koneko-chan!"  
  
"Yeah! That was a promise you broke that you'll now regret breaking Mamo- baka!" Rei yelled, slapping Mamoru in his face very hard, which stung him even more because the slap was on the now bleeding cat scratches.  
  
"B-B-But, but I d-didn't do anything!" Mamoru yelled, looking for anyone on the street to help him out, but the street was surprisingly deserted…like anyone would help him.  
  
"Puh-lease Mamoru! We saw you freaking son-of-a-gun! How DARE you even touch her?! You will pay for that, for I am the goddess of love!" it was Minako who yelled this time, who was unfortunately (for Mamoru) currently carrying Ami's books. You see, the girls had forgot there was no school today too (can you imagine Ami forgetting something?! But like I always say, no one's perfect!) and decided to walk with Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna, who were going to the hair salon (Michiru obviously forced Haruka to go), Minako decided to give Ami a break and carried some of the books for her, when her schedule slipped out, they found out from her schedule that there was no school today. They were on their way to the salon when the heard cats howl and Usagi's voice yell. They made their way over to the corner swiftly to see Mamoru smack Usagi and make her way to her, when a brown and blonde hurricane (formally known as Mako and Ruka) flew into him. Minako was still holding Ami's books, and seemed to remember them as she continuously beat him in the head with them.  
  
Mamoru knew that if he didn't do anything right now, while he was getting his head thumped and beat, that he was going to die today. He pulled out his rose (oh here we go…)and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He knocked the books away and slapped Minako, who in turned kicked him where it hurts. He bent down fast gasping, glaring at the girls as they shouted their transformation phrases (you know…flashy light display, blah, blah, blah.). Usagi remained Usagi, without shouting or talking at all.  
  
Mamoru glared the girls for 5 more seconds before looking back Usagi, and his eyes filled with lust and greed. He then whispered to her, so only she would hear. She could see all the bruises on his face…and he gasped at what he said to her as he slowly disappeared.  
  
"You will be mine Usako…."  
  
  
  
At Peacecrap-er-craft Academy  
  
"AWWWWW MAN! Did we have to actually COME here?!" Duo's voice whined and whined, slowly getting on the pilots nerve. It was the 121st time he said that, and the pilots did not appreciate it. They were stuck in a room while they waited for the it…known as Relena. Though they all had to agree with him, they all refused to voice their opinions. Quatre was too much of a gentleman, Trowa was just Trowa, Wufei thought it was dishonorable to complain, even if this was a monster they were facing, and Heero was the perfect soldier. Leaving Duo to whine his ass off.  
  
"Weak dishonorable Maxwell shut-up or your braid is mine!" Wufei's voice yelled out throughout the room, but Duo just ignored it, used to Wufei's constant threatening.  
  
"When is she coooommmmiiiiinngggg out?" that did it. But before the rest of the pilots could lash against the braided baka, the 'it' came in. she glanced about the room, her eyes finally taking a rest on a certain pilot. He rolled his eyes, preparing for the wail to come. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth wide and…  
  
…received a dirty sock in her mouth. There was a slight snicker in the room, coming from Wufei and Duo mainly. Trowa looked away, in the other direction, a slightly evil smirk grace his mouth. Quatre was red head to toe as he tried not to laugh, and even Heero wasn't immune. He looked out the window, but on his lips played a nice smirk. Relena, slightly abashed, spit out the sock and glared at the culprit. "HEERO! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" she yelled, making everyone in the room cringe. Heero 'hnn'ed and continued to look out the window, a frown now on his face.  
  
She forgot everything, again, and remembered she had something to do. She opened her mouth, again, and wailed a wail that 160% beat a lion's roar. "HHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Everyone cringed again, as the thing made it's way to Heero's side of the room. Every pilot wisely stepped out of the way as the maroon train known as Relena made it's way toward the Prussian eyed pilot of Zero. He sighed and stepped out of the way, holding out his left foot, making her fly through the air, hit a vase headfirst, and land into a wall. Duo was busy laughing his ass off, Quatre was giggling behind his hand, Wufei was snickering, Trowa had a small smile, and Heero was smirking with one eyebrow up (translation: That was Dumb ass funny!).  
  
Relena got up slowly, dusting herself off glaring at Duo. There was a big bump on her head, and she was disappointed that she couldn't glomp 'her' Heero. She opened her mouth for another wail, but then stopped as she realized something wet hit her forehead. She reached up to reach her forehead, but before that hand reached it, there was a downpour of pink paint landed on her. There were a couple of burst of laughter, coming from Quatre and Duo, a 'weak onna' comment from a snickering Wufei, and A snicker that escaped Trowa, and a large smirk that was on Heero's face. Relena was clearly very embarrassed, and just as she was about to say something, a pack of flour hit her head, making her hair white (ahhhh! It's a pink demon!) This released another burst of laughter from four pilots and a smirk grew on a pilot's face.  
  
Relena glared at the four pilots before asking "WHO?!" An impish and proud grin graced the pilot of DeathScythes face before walking out of the room, knowing where the room was. "Hey! Where are you going?!"  
  
Duo turned around and smirked. "Well if you don't have anything smart to say, then don't say anything at all. So you shouldn't talk Relena," Herro answered, also knowing where his room was. The pilots soon followed leaving Relena where she was. A minute later a certain braided pilot was back…with a Kodak. He took about 20 pictures before jetting down the hall, leaving a very shocked Relena.  
  
  
  
SGF: SOOOOO….how do you like? Let me know ok?  
  
Fantasy-chan: NO let me know! Oh yeah, there will be a vote on who is the better, me or SGF. Of course I'm gonna win! Start voting please!  
  
Duo: SGF, Fantasia-chan all the way!  
  
Fantasy-chan: WHAT?!  
  
Duo: Umm…err…remember reader…  
  
Haruka: Review Reader! Or do I have to start threatening you…?  
  
Wufei: Onna, like you could do anything…  
  
(Haruka starts beating up Wufei.)  
  
Jett: That was an interesting chapter….  
  
Fantasy-chan: Jeeettttttttyyyyyy-chhhaannnn! (glomps Jett.)  
  
SGF: He has to go F-chan…  
  
Fantasy-chan: Shut-up you!  
  
Quatre: Please review reader…  
  
Jett: yes (tries to get air)…review…please…help… 


End file.
